Waiter! Bring Me Water!
by XxXMayhemXxX
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi go out to dinner and Shuichi catches Yuki staring...at a woman.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Gravi belongs to the wonderful Maki Murakami, and the song belongs to Shania Twain. Not me.

Warnings: Shonen ai (well duh, what else were you expecting?) OOCness.

Notes: I wanted to write a fic with them eating out and I had sort of an idea, then I was driving and the radio was boring so, I hit the CD button and my mom had this CD in. I heard this song and thought it would work. And because I like it.

XXXXX 

**Waiter! Bring Me Water!**

_He took me to our favourite spot _

_A place we go to hang a lot_

It was a rather nice place, but it wasn't too fancy or anything. Which was good, because Eiri didn't really like taking Shuichi to places like that since the pink haired brat always managed to do something that caused the people around them to stare.

God, he hated it when people stared at him. Like he was an alien or something just beamed down from outer space. Besides, stares eventually lead to someone recognizing him, which led to mobs of people asking for his autograph or other, stranger requests ("Can you sign my breast, Yuki-sensei? I just got the implants done.")

Then, once he had been recognized, people usually figured out that he was with his lover, and then the hundreds of fans that always show up at these moments, start to mob HIM

Hell, nothing was worth leaving the apartment anymore.

Well, maybe one thing. Having the rare meal out made Shuichi happy (what doesn't?). He enjoyed spending personal time with his boyfriend in a public place. And although nothing would EVER make him admit it, making his brat happy made Eiri happy.

Currently the singer was babbling on about something – what, the novelist didn't know, he wasn't paying attention.

"So, what do you think?"

Huh? What did he think about what?

"Yuki. Weren't you paying attention? I was asking if maybe you wanted to come with me on tour when we leave next month." Shu asked, waving his hand in front of the blonde.

"No." He responded, going back to ignoring him.

Shuichi just sighed, leaned back in his seat and picked up the menu. Eiri stared out the window, looking at the dismal skies, the people walking by sheltered under their umbrellas. After a few moments of an almost tense silence between the two, a waiter came over to take their orders.

Eiri looked up at the waiter. He didn't have a clue what he wanted. He hadn't even looked at the menu.

"I'll have a steak, medium rare – I don't want it bleeding all over the place." Every restaurant like this had steak, didn't they? He sure hoped so. Looking stupid in public was not a thing that made him happy.

"Yes sir." The waiter responded to Eiri's great relief, before turning slightly towards Shuichi. "And for you?"

_Something seemed to catch his eye_

_Over my_ _shoulder_

_Over my shoulder_

Yuki looked up across the table to Shuichi, who was giving his order to the waiter when he was distracted by the sight of a beautiful woman sitting at the bar, her long, dark red hair cascading down over her shoulders. She was turned to the side, laughing at something her equally sexy friend had said. She was practically falling out of her tight black dress, her breasts - obviously fake - spilling over the low-cut top. The golden eyes travelled up her long legs to the short skirt and past it, mentally undoing the laces that held the sides of her dress together.

Shuichi glanced up at the novelist, thinking that he should try to convince him to come with him on the tour next month. He had never come with him before, but he hoped that this time would be different. But something other than him had captured Yuki's attention.

_I turned around – to see what's up_

_A pretty young thing sure enough_

_She was new – he wanted to_

_Know her_

_Know her_

_Oh – yeah – _

_Then she flicked her hair _

_Oh – yeah- he began to stare_

The pink haired singer wondered what Eiri was staring at, and turned to follow his line of sight to two sluts sitting at the bar. So, THATwas what he was staring at like that. Figures. He sent his best imitation of Yuki's death glare at the two oblivious whores, and tried to recapture his boyfriend's attention.

"Yuuuukiiii, please come with me next month? Yuki? YUKI!" It was no use. He couldn't get any sort of reaction from him; not even his usual whining brought the blonde out of it.

_There's gotta be a way to cool this clown –_

_He's starting to embarrass me_

_I may even have to hose him down – _

_Bring me water_

_I don't know what he finds so distracting – _

_What's so hot about her_

_I really don't like the way he's acting_

_Bring me water!_

The waiter came back with their food, and Shuichi snagged him before he could leave.

"Waiter! Bring me water!"

"Right away sir."

Shuichi sat there glowering at his lover as the blonde continued to ogle the woman at the bar. After a moment of this, the waiter returned with his water. Shu managed to politely thank him before gripping the glass tightly and considering his next move.

_Oh – yeah – I ain't gettin' nowhere (yeah!)_

_Oh – yeah – She's still standing there_

He took one last glance at Yuki STILL staring like he had been for the last twenty minutes. He picked up the cool glass and threw the contents. Right into Eiri's face.

Yuki stopped mentally undressing the two women in his mind, and finally turned back towards the vocalist, water dripping down his face.

"What was that for!" He yelled at the furious boy.

Shuichi just stared at him through narrowed eyes, and promptly pushed back his chair. Still giving him that look, he got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

All Yuki could do was stare (he has staring problems) after his departed lover, wondering what had caused this fit.

The red head at the bar got up and sauntered over to the sopping wet author.

"Hey sexy, looks like you lost your date."

"Hm. Guess so." He knew what had happened now. He had been caught.

He stood up and gave some money to the passing waiter and walked out of the restaurant after his brat, leaving the red head blinking in confusion. This was going to take awhile to fix.

_Waiter! (Waiter) Bring me water!_

_I gotta make him keep his cool_

_(Waiter) Bring me water!_

_He's acting like a fool_

_(Waiter) Bring me water!_

XXXXX To Be Continued XXXXX

Note: Yes, I know this was posted before, but it was removed. I fixed what was wrong (because I knew) and am re-posting it along with the second chapter.

Thanks again to Ayaka –Chan for reviewing and asking me to email her the second chapter.

Review please!

Mayhem's Angel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: You've been sitting in the sun too long if you think that _**I** _own Gravitation. And even if you haven't been sitting in the sun, you're still wrong.

Warnings: Slight OOC on Eiri's part, Language.

Notes: Thank you ever so much to Masqued, my new beta. She did an excellent job with this, and I'm so glad she wants to do this. I recommend that you go read a couple of her fics. Not yet! Wait until you finish this chapter!

Reviewer replies:

**rebelyell59: **Yea, Yuki deserves to have more than just water thrown at him, but that's not how the song goes, so I was limited in ways to tell him off.

**Kitty in the Box:** hehe. I'm happy you love it!

**DarkMetalAngel of Destruction:** Thank you. I'm glad it's interesting. Here's more.

**Kaylariana**: Yes indeed. How will he fix this? Maybe like this? (points to second chapter)

**Ichingo-Inari**: Thank you. Is this soon enough?

**Miki**: I'm glad you want to read the second chapter because guess what? This is it.

Thanx for all the lovely reviews! They made me smile, so I'm posting this chapter sooner than I was going to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Waiter! Bring Me Water! **

**Chapter 2**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eiri drove through the misty streets of Tokyo. The rain that had been pattering down the whole time they were in the restaurant had let up, yet the air was thick and dank with the promise of more to come.Eiri reluctantly let out a sigh as he pulled into the parking garage of the apartment. Retrieving the keys from the ignition, the romance-novel writer leaned back in his easily reclined chair, rethinking and regretting his actions from earlier. He'd lost control of himself, unleashing the part of his old self – the self that lived before Shuichi was his life.

Dropping his keys onto the table by the door, he shook off his coat and hung it up. Walking into the kitchen, he made a pot of coffee and waited impatiently for it to boil and for Shuichi to come home. _Obviously I'm going to need more than just an 'I'm sorry'. _He thought. It was so stupid, what he had done before. He never meant to hurt his lover. He just…he didn't have an excuse. It was just something he never should have done. Shuichi was worth so much more to him than any scantily clad woman. What? Since when did he care about whether or not the vocalist was hurt by his arrogant actions, when he came home, or about his well being once he arrived there? He groaned, realizing that this was some new form of himself. One that the pink haired brat had complete control of. Shuichi had taken over his bed, his life, and now his mind.

Bringing himself from his thoughts, Eiri took the kettle from the stove and poured the steaming liquid into two mugs – one for Shuichi in hopes that he would be home soon to drink it; and the other for himself. Heavy eyes stared at the decorated, pink mug that Shuichi was immensely fond of as he cupped his own mug in his shaking hand. Lazily, he turned from his staring and, mug in hand, strode to the cloudy window to stare at the stygian colored sky.

Half an hour later, both mugs remained untouched as he gazed out at the Tokyo skyline.

As the rain's pour strengthened, the slam of the door against the wall coincided with a clap of loud lightning from outside, revealing a sopping wet Shuichi.

Eiri turned slowly towards him, and glanced nervously at him before looking away. The anger, hurt and betrayal still visible in his gorgeous violet eyes, was only dimmed slightly by the hour he'd hadto cool off. Shuichiglared for a moment at the novelist, mentally informing Eiri that he was not pleased, then turned away and slumped onto the couch.

Eiriretrieved the now cooled beverage from the low table and put it into the microwave to reheat, thankful for the irritating sound of the microwave to break the tense silenceHe returned to the living room, finding his lover nowhere in sight. Just as he began to wonder where the vocalist had gone off to, Shuichi reappeared from the bedroom, damp clothes replaced by a pair of shorts and a T-shirt for bed. Silentlyaccepting the hot mug being held out to him, Shuichi turned from his lover and curled up onto the couch,gingerly sipping at his warm drink with the intention of melting away his cold exterior.

"Shuichi,err… I…" Eiri glanced up as he nervously brought himself to speak, looking over at his lover a**s **the usually hyper male calmly satthere as if he wasn't hurt and angry from the novelist's previous actions.

"Yes?" The pink haired boy asked, coldly implying that he wondered if there was anything else to the sentence his lover had started.

"…" Damn! Why was it so hard to apologize, when causing pain was so simple?

"I see." Shuichi paused to glance at him in a hurtful manner. "Well then, good night, Eiri." He said, leaning forward to put his mug back onto the table. Slowly, he stood to his feet and placed his hands into the pockets of his shorts, turning toward the bed-room door.

"Wait-" Eiri spit out, causing Shuichi to turn, looking up expectantly. "I-I'm… I'm sorry, Shuichi. For acting that way when we were at dinner." Shuichi nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest, expecting more of an apology.

"And?" He tapped his foot against the ground in impatience.

And? And _what_? Was there more to apologize for? Eiri mentally checked the day's events and let out a reluctant mental sigh.

"And I'm sorry for not listening when you were speaking to me, and for being short-tempered when you had every right to throw water at me." Shuichi smiled softly. Eiri continued beneath his breath: "You could have done a lot worse things to me."

Shuichi was silent for a moment, taking in the weight of the apology, before speaking. "It hurt, you know, to see you lusting after her like that. It was as if I wasn't anything more to you than a passing phase **-** someone to keep your bed warm until you found another fuck buddy." He curled up on the couch again, gazing at his lover with sad, unsteady eyes that glimmeredwith unshed tears.

Eiri felt his heart soften at the words - and the look. Closing his eyes and taking in a soft breath, Eiri moved to sit next to the small figure on the couch, drawing the lithe body onto his lap and into his arms.

"Someone like her," Shuichi felt it necessary to glare once again at his lover as he spoke, "Wouldn't have meant anything to me. She would've just been another one night stand on a long list of them. No one will ever mean as much as you do to me." Recalling descriptive moments in his romantic novels, Eiri lifted Shuichi's chin so he could examine his lovers face.** "**I don't want to lose you over something like this."

Shuichi sat quietly, wrapped in the warmth of the blonde's arms, absorbing his lover's words thoughtfully.

"You won't ever lose me. But you sure have strange ways of telling people that you love them." The pink haired boy slipped his arms around Eiri's back, snuggling against the strong chest he was so accustom to.

Eiri chuckled softly, looking away in mild thought on the subject. "I guess that's true."

Silence settled momentarily as the two simply enjoyed each others presence.

"…Yuki?" Shuichiturned his eyes to look up at his lover.

"Hmm…?" Eiri was beginning to lull himselfinto a sleepy-state.

"Will you come with me on tour?" In an amused manner, Eiri's eyebrow twitched as he smirked.

"Yes, Shuichi, I'll come with you."He paused, trying to build the courage that he as Eiri Yuki never quite needed. **"**I love you, Shuichi." He whispered gently into the ear of his lover.

Shuichilooked up into golden eyes, seeing the truth behind the words.

"I love you too, Yuki."

The blonde leaned down slowly and captured the soft pink lips, reveling in the sweet tenderness of theirchaste, genuine kiss. Sighing against his lover's lips, Shuichi pulled away and rested his head against Eiri's chest, just above the beating heart of his lover.

So they sat entwined in one another's arms, listening to the thunder shake the building, and breathing in the scent of each other, firm in their belief that their love could not be shaken.

XXXXX OWARI XXXX

And this is where it ends. Thanks to all you readers and reviewers! You're awesome!

Mayhem's Angel


End file.
